1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a lens mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, lens molds have a convex or concave molding surface for shaping the lenses. To precisely shape the lenses, the molding surface requires extreme precision. However, lens molds are often manufactured by a cutting process which may not be adequate to provide the required precision.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a lens mold which can overcome the limitations described.